Embraced by Shadow
by cingood
Summary: Cassie is trying to figure out her feelings for Pritkin and Mircea as she struggles to establish herself as Pythia.
1. Training

I couldn't even count the number of times Jonas was able to hit me with a spell. I could count the number of times the hit had been good enough to knock me out. Unfortunately so could he and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to keep that information our little secret. Soon Pritkin would be pumping up the volume and intensity of his training sessions.

Pritkin.

That was exactly my problem now. I'd nearly lost him. Infuriating, rude, bull headed Pritkin. And just thinking about what could have been made it hard for me to breath. I refused to let myself think about my feelings for Pritkin, but after everything that has happened it was nearly impossible.

And training with Jonas in Pritkin's house, the house he'd shared with his wife was just way too distracting.

Mircea wasn't very far from my mind either. He remained persistent about his feelings for me. But I could not honestly say if he wanted to possess me for my power or just love me. Either way I suspected he was becoming less inclined to the idea of me spending so much time with Pritkin.

Mircea looking at Pritkin as competition would not end well. For anyone. Plus I had not even had the time to sort out what feelings I had for Mircea. He was my first crush, but how much of those feelings were the geis and how much was what I felt I my own I had no idea.

Juggling two men in my mind was enough to keep me occupied, but that was the least of my worries. I still had the aftermath of aiding in the death of a god. Trying to mend fences with the Silver Circle so we could work together instead of against each other. Preparing to be officially recognized as Pythia. Training to understand all my powers. Plus looking after a group of magical kids. Hunting down the vampire that kept my father's spirit enslaved and hoping to avoid at all cost a demon lord that I'd totally pissed off.

After the fourth time I woke up to Jonas frowning above me I decided to pack it up. Feeling sore from the tips of my toes to the tips of my hair I drank a cup of tea and smiled as Jonas rambled on about what I needed to work on. I knew I had to focus better. Too many lives would be at stake otherwise.

"Have you talked to him?" Jonas's sudden change of tone brought me back to reality.

"Excuse me?" I took a sip of the almost bitter tea watching as Jonas gave me a knowing smile.

"Have you and John discussed your little adventure together?" I tried to hide my grimace. I knew exactly which adventure he was talking about.

"Not yet." I did a bad job of keeping the tension out of my voice. I wasn't even sure how to bring up the whole topic of our body swapping and the near sex thing only made that issue harder to figure out.

"Having too many things on your mind is a burden, Cassandra." I'd finally talked him out of calling me Miss Palmer or by my formal title. I hadn't gotten him talked into Cassie just yet, but it was an improvement. "Agnes and I-" Jonas paused and if I hadn't caught the way his voice broke I would have been able to see the pain in his eyes that made it all too clear that he and Agnes were more than just friends.

"It is important for the Pythia to have a confidante." Jonas stood to get another car of sugar. "John can be a lot to handle sometimes but he is a good friend. And when he shuts up long enough to hear he is a good listener too.


	2. Breakdown

I knew he was still going to be mad. A mad war mage was never a good thing especially when he was half demon. I just hoped the extra time I'd spent with Jonas getting "Pythia" lessons was enough for him to cool down. Obviously I was wrong if the angry mage waiting inside my door was any indication. I was just contemplating shifting somewhere else when a calloused hand shot out to grab my arm.

"Do not even think about shifting to evade me." Pritkin's grip was going to leave bruises, but I wasn't about to tell him I was too tired to shift. The extra time I spent with Jonas really drained me.

"Wouldn't dream of it, John." His grip loosened only as I spoke his name. At least the one he was going by these days. "So what brings you here?" I felt the tension begin to build inside me. A lot had happened between Pritkin and I recently. Near sex. Body swapping. I would think that would require a conversation, but my partner and protector was not big on talking.

"We need to talk." He said matter of factly as he tossed his head flicking a stray strand of his over grown bangs from his eyes. Pritkin's hair still looked like he styled it with a weed eater. But it fit him. Nothing about Pritkin seemed to be tame-able.

"I agree." I sighed. I'd really hoped he would have skirted the whole issue. I still had not figured things out for myself. And then there was Mircea. We'd agreed to date, but I knew Mircea wouldn't take kindly to competition.

"We have to add more training to your schedule." Pritkin apparently was satisfied I wasn't going to bolt and let go of the grip in my arm. It took effort not to rub some feeling back into my arm.

"I pulled a double shift with Jonas today." Not to mention I was completely exhausted and I figured Mircea would be looking for me soon. I'd like to shower and nap before then.

"You're in far worse shape than I thought. Magic training is required to fulfill the responsibilities of your title, but physical conditioning will save your life." Pritkin was all business which made me realize he wasn't wearing his typical jeans, t shirt, arsenal, and boots. He was in something far scarier. Sweats and sneakers.

"No way!" I was not training with him now. I probably would have a heart attack. "Jonas really put me through the ringer and even the Pythia deserves a break every now and then."

"Don't whine. Now is the perfect time to train. Your tired. Your magic is weak. It's times like these you've got to fall back on physical training." His green eyes blazed with a sexy determination. It brought back our close encounter of the sexual kind. Suddenly hands on training with Pritkin seemed like a really good idea. Or a really bad one.

"What's the matter with you?" His voice broke the memory of me half naked under the hard lines of his body and the no nonsense way he kisses.

"Nothing." My response was too quick making his eyes narrow. "Besides it is times like this when I have to fall back on you." He wasn't buying it. "You are supposed to keep my butt alive so I can do my job. I'm not going to do your job for you." I saw the spark in his eye. Pritkin never met an argument he didn't like.

"It is my job to keep you safe and teaching you to defend yourself is a way to do that, Miss Palmer." Pritkin took a step forward and I retreated. His presence was still intimidating. Maybe very sexy, but still intimidating. "What if it wasn't me that was waiting for you in your room?" Pritkin's voice was sounding more aggravated and bordering on yelling. Casanova go so many noise complaints over our arguments Pritkin finally warded the walls to be sound proof. Which meant if it wasn't Pritkin waiting for me no one would here me call for help and I would be on my own. I shivered at the thought.

"Who else would be waiting in my room? Or even know which it was for that matter?" I wasn't ready to give up on this argument. Plus I was really enjoying the increasingly red tint that was washing over Pritkin. He laughed. One of the few real laughs I'd ever heard Pritkin laugh. He was so un-Pritkin that another memory washed over me. One less pleasant or someone that looked too much like Pritkin but was off. And wanted me dead. His dead.

"Should I really go down the list of people who would like to see you dead? Or remind you that without your vampire's bodyguards and even with them this hotel is not much of a fortress to protect you." True. Dante's had wards. But a hotel decorated to resemble hell didn't instill much comfort. I relied very much on Mircea and Pritkin for protection. Meaning that again Pritkin was right. I needed to be able to protect myself with and without magic.

"Fine." Pritkin's eyes only narrowed with suspicion. "I just need to change." My muscles still ached from the chaos that ensued after MAGIC was destoyed and Apollo was killed. I couldn't do anything about that, but I could change out of my sun dress and sandals and into sweats too.

Without wasting any more energy arguing with him when I agreed with him I turned to get a change of clothes. Out of the corner of my eye Pritkin was watching me. Intently. In a way that was not very flattering at all. Obviously he wasn't going to step outside. It didn't even look like he was willing to turn around to give me privacy. Walking into the bathroom I kicked the door closed then kicked off my sandals but stopped when I didn't hear the door latch.

"Umm-" Pritkin was standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Can I get some privacy?"

"I don't think so." Pritkin set his jaw stubbornly.

"What?" My hands flew defensively to my hips still holding the change of clothes.

"I'm not nearly dense enough to fall for that. As soon as I close my eyes you'll shift to get out of training. There is no need for modesty. I've already seen everything. On more than one occasion." Pritkin had. But my cheeks flamed anyway in a mix of excitement and outrage. I opened my mouth to start yelling but snapped it closed deciding to call him on his bluff.

"Fine. If it's a free show you want fine." I shoved the change of clothes on the counter and stared into his green eyes that showed absolutely no sign of having a change of heart. I wanted for just a second then continued to take off my sandals. Then suddenly a truly devilish thought hit me. If he was going to play dirty so can I. Turning to put my back to him I scooped up my hair.

"Do you mind?" I pointed at the zipper on the back of my dress and waited. The seconds seemed to drag on forever until I heard him move behind me. Then I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I believe you could reach the zipper yourself Miss Palmer." His voice was tighter than normal and every word sent his breath to my bare neck putting my nerves on full alert.

"_Cassie_." I swear he only called me Miss Palmer to annoy me. "If you are going to watch you can at least be helpful." I challenged feeling more triumphant the longer he hesitated. Then I felt almost disappointed just before his rough hands found the zipper of my dress. The dress hung loosely around my shoulders and I expected Pritkin's hands to disappear leaving me to long for his touch. Instead they moved up the skin up my back and brushed against the clasp of my bra. I swallowed as my breath caught in my throat.

"Is that enough help Cassie?" My name on his lips was enough to nearly send my head spinning. It was just days ago that he'd kissed me senseless on the floor of on of the hotel's security rooms. It had been just days ago I thought I'd lost him forever. Suddenly I felt that sinking dread. The horrible feeling that I'd felt when I thought he was dying and had to see that he was ok.

Without speaking I turned to look at him. The same hopelessly messy hair. The same intense green eyes glaring down at me. Pritkin was fine. The black of his pupils were larger than normal telling me we were treading on dangerous ground. Pritkin and I had danced the physical relationship due to his demon side. The side that had killed his wife and convinced him he wasn't worth happiness. More than anything I wanted to talk to him about everything that happened. I wanted to convince him that he was worth something. He was worth everything, but I was too scared too.

Pritkin meant a lot to me. But I hadn't exactly figured out how much. I knew that I should appreciate the time I had with the ones I cared about. I also knew that I practically wore a target on my chest and that put everyone I cared about in danger. Pritkin's job was too protect me, but if I was ever the reason of his pain I wasn't sure I could stand it.


	3. Caught

"Miss Palmer?" Pritkin asked his voice softer more caring than usual. I hoped my mouth to answer. Instead I burst into tears much to my embarrassment.

Pritkin caught me as I sank to my knees completely mortified that he was here to witness my breakdown. I was supposed to be almighty Pythia not some weeping child. But suddenly the weight of everything came crashing down on me. Pritkin held me rubbing my back. Calloused hands against soft skin. His silence did nothing to help, but made the tears come harder.

"Sorry." I finally managed to sniffle after a few tries feeling weak and dumb. I was better had a long list of worries and nightmares. Until now I'd managed to keep any near breakdowns under control.

"For what?" His voice was soft and neutral. If there was any disgust or disappointment at my weakness I didn't hear it.

"For this." I pushed away to get up, but Pritkin didn't let me go. I couldn't deny the comfort I found in his touch.

" This isn't weakness Cassie." Pritkin let me pull away enough to look up into his face. "Being scared but doing your job anyway isn't weak. Your emotions lead you to trouble but they also get you out of it." I was stunned that was probably the nicest thing Pritkin had ever said to me. He wasn't big on compliments. Speechless I just wiped my cheeks dry.

"I never thanked you for saving my life." His voice was barely a whisper. Again his words stunned me. Maybe Pritkin was having a mental breakdown too. A compliment and a thank you? Hell must be freezing over. This time when I met his eyes I saw a spark of desire in place of the usual temper.

I don't think I will ever get used to the way Pritkin kisses. Straight to the point and all business in a way that completely took my breath away . I couldn't say who kissed who, but from the moment our lips touched I wanted more. I needed more. His hands pushed the dress down my arms leaving it bunched at my waist while I pulled his shirt over his head. I let my hands explore the hard lines of his back tracing of the ridges of the sword tattooed on his back and scars over his shoulder.

"Cass-"

"No." I didn't want to here him say we should stop. His pupils expanded but the ring of green was still dominate. He was in control. For now. I didn't want to stop because I never thought I'd find the words to tell Pritkin what he meant to me. At least I could show him. His hand found the clasp of my bra and after one try the metal hooks gave way. Then the bra slide down to fall on Pritkin's shirt as my hand found the string of his sweats.

"Duleceata?" We both tensed at the sound of Mircea's voice and before Pritkin could react I shifted. "What are you doing?" Mircea stepped into the doorway of the bathroom just as I shifted back.

"Getting ready to take a shower." I sat on the edge of the tub knowing that standing would be a bad idea.

"Shall I join?" Mircea smiled seductively already unbuttoning his shirt. My heart throbbing. My body was on full alert all too aware of the pleasure Mircea was capable of giving as I tried not to look guilty.

"I'm pretty gross." I hedged. I'd shifted Pritkin back to his room but I doubted he'd stay there. The last thing that needed to happen would be Mircea to catch us like that. But I didn't want Pritkin to catch me like that with Mircea.

"Duleceata, you could never be gross." Mircea smiled letting his shirt drop to the floor. My eyes followed the movement and my heart jumped seeing Pritkin's shirt at Mircea's feet. When I looked into Mircea's face his express was questioning until he looked down. I stopped breathing as Mircea looked at the shirt at his feet and my bra to the dress at my waist to my face which was now burning.

"Duleceata what is going on?" His tone was sharp making my mouth go suddenly dry as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Just what the hell do you think-" Pritkin's voice sounded just as the door to my room crashed into the wall. He stormed into the bathroom but froze surveying the scene. Me still half naked with my heart in my throat and Mircea shirtless and pissed.


	4. Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I was in a hurry to get this up for the people who have favorited the story I haven't gotten a good chance to really proof it more than a quick once over. I wanted to get it up for those who liked it. And as always feedback (either way) is very appreciated! =)**

Mircea's power washed over me as my stomach knotted. I hurried to pull my dress up not wanting to be so naked in such a crowded. An unarmed Pritkin wouldn't be much of a fight against a furious high level master vampire. Just as Mircea lunged towards him Pritkin chanted then threw a ball of energy. I should have remembered that Pritkin was never unarmed or helpless. I ducked to the side to avoid Mircea who slammed back into the tub and came up snarling.

"Stop!" I yelled quickly putting myself between them knowing that neither of them would hurt me. Pritkin seemed to make it his job to keep me alive no matter what other feelings he could possibly have for me. Mircea found me too powerful and perhaps if he ever believed there was no chance of ever being able to control me he would stop being so protective himself.

Both men opened their mouths to speak but the sound of an explosion rocked through the hotel filling the room with dust. Coughing I reached out to grab them both and shifted. My first thought was back to Jonas, but couldn't keep making trips that far with passengers. There were too many people at the hotel I cared about to leave there if something bad happened. Knowing my luck it was be something horrendous I was aiming for the parking lot, but instead found myself in Pritkin's room.

No panic. No rush of Dante's security to cover up the explosion. No signs of an explosion at all. Pritkin swore using some of his colorful English and Mircea scanned the area. I saw nothing that would have caused the sounds I was sure meant the hotel was coming down.

"Shift us away now." Pritkin jaw was tight.

"I can't reach him." Mircea had taken just a few steps forward putting him out of my reach.

"Leave the vampire. Shift us now!" Pritkin's voice was lethal.

"What's going on here." Mircea's voice was accented heavy on the lethal side and I swung around to look at him. My jaw dropped as I followed his eyes to another Pritkin. Not Pritkin. His father. Pritkin never managed to tame his hair the way that his dad did and Pritkin's smile never sent chills down my back the way his father's did.

My breath froze in my throat staring into the face of someone who made Pritkin seem level headed and calm. Every encounter I'd had with Pritkin's father gave me a new round of nightmares. I had no doubt that this time would be any different. I screamed as a hand closed around my shoulder pulling me backward. Pritkin was shoving me behind me with an intense expression of hate on his features.

"Mage!" Mircea just looked between the two Pritkin's probably trying to decide who to attack first. I had no plans on shifting without alone, but Mircea was out of my reach.

Without hesitation Pritkin twitched and the sword tattooed on his side was in his hand. Then all hell broke loose. Rosier leaped towards Pritkin, past a shocked Mircea, throwing a spell as he did. Pritkin dodged the spell slashing upwards with his blade. He caught his father just under the ribcage cutting through the black leather of his jacket. Mircea was at my side a second later pulling me further from the fight.

"I think it is time we leave Duleceata." His hands were tight around my arms as I tried to pull free. It was no use, but instinct.

"No I can't leave him!" Just as the words left my mouth Pritkin starting flinging spells of his own in a non-stop attack.

"The Mage can handle himself." Mircea shook me hard enough to rattle teeth and I shifted. Aiming for just the other side of the alley to be free of his grip without abandoning my partner. Instead I ended up at Pritkin's side.

No. Not Pritkin. It was his confused and furious green eyes I was staring into as he blinked away blood. Feared welled up inside me. As Rosier's arm went around my shoulders. We lingered just for a second as I tried to break away from him. I tried to shift. I could feel the edges of the power but couldn't force it through me to shift. I heard Rosier's echoing laugh as Pritkin screamed lunging to were we had been just before Rosier opened a ley line and we disappeared.

"Cassie stop fighting me." Rossier's voice sounded tired like he didn't like dragging me across the lines. Poor him.

"I don't think so. Let me go." I jerked against his hold again.

"Be reasonable if I let you go you'll be fried by the power of the lines. We haven't gotten your ward repaired yet and I doubt you'd like be deep fried." I hesitated. The demon had a point. If he let go on me I'd be dead meat. I still haven't learned ley line travel. Just another thing on the list.

But why would Rosier care? He wanted me dead. Maybe death by ley line wasn't painful enough for him. But how would be know about my ward. Or even say "we" when talking about getting it repaired. It had to be a mind game. It was too eerie to be taken hostage by Pritkin's even more homicidal twin.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling helpless to just let Rosier drag me across the lines. I kept looking over my shoulder waiting for Pritkin. There was no sign of him yet. I hadn't thought he'd been hurt.

"You need to go to Jonas. I'll take you there." It was so very Pritkin. Rosier had sent minions after me there so it wasn't a surprise he knew about Jonas.

"Well I could just shift there if you wouldn't mind popping out of the line." I've never tried to shift inside a line and I wasn't wanting to try now. I didn't feel like being ley line road kill today.

"It wouldn't work. You can't shift away from me." I felt more panic bubble up.

"Why?" It was just a whisper and Rosier rolled his eyes at me pulling a medallion from under his shirt.

"Because I don't know how to turn this thing off yet." I'd seen a medallion like that before. Jonas had one. He had used it to summon me and keep me from shifting away. And now Rosier had one. "It isn't the same as Jonas has. It was invoked with demon magic."

The disdain that soaked his voice with the last part was unmistakable. I felt my head spin. It couldn't be. It had to be a trick. The tone of his voice was unmistakable and familiar. The hair and clothes were different. The posture, voice, mannerisms, everything were all the same. But it just couldn't be.

"Pritkin?!"


	5. Daikoku

"Who else would it be?" The agitated British accent brought goose bumps to my chin. I felt my stomach drop wondering just how long Pritkin had been in Rosier's body. And even worse if I was with the real Pritkin then Mircea was with Rosier.

"We need to go back." I pulled on his arm when he made no move to acknowledge I'd spoken. "Pritkin, we can't just leave Mircea back there. Not when he and everyone else are going to think Rosier is you."

Pritkin was already off enough people's Christmas card list. I didn't want to know what kind of trouble that Rosier being in his body would do. Then another thing occurred to me. "Why would Rosier want your body?"

"I don't believe he does." Pritkin's voice waivered just a little catching my attention. If I'd thought he looked white before I was wrong, because he was paler than Mircea or Rafe.

"Pritkin are you alright?" As I asked I could see all around us the shimmer of shields becoming weaker and more unstable.

"We have to get out of the line." Pritkin barely managed to work us out of the ley line before he collapsed against me. Pulling him into my arms I shifted not wanting to get splattered on the landscape below us. He'd said the medallion wasn't the same as Jonas's. Which wasn't telling me much. All I knew about the medallion Jonas had was that it summoned the Pythia which prevented me from shifting away from him. I didn't know what it would do about shifting with him. I focused on Pritkin's garden where I'd been just hours before.

We ended up about ten feet from the ground still in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't sure where Pritkin had pulled us from the line but once we hit the ground. I landed under Pritkin and felt like I was being suffocated by the unconscious mage. My concern was finding the breath that had been knocked from me. I was still gasping for air when I felt Pritkin moving at my side. Or at least who I was really hoping was Pritkin.

"Are you alright?" I asked once my breathing evened out but didn't get an answer. Pritkin had lifted himself on his hands and knees and stayed there silent. Only the shallow movements of his breath kept him from being still. "Uh? Pritkin?"

"Get away from me, Cassie." The voice was wrong. Even for Pritkin is was a snarl that made my skin go cold.

"Pritkin?" Slowly I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Run! Now!" His movements too quick sent my stumbling backwards. Panic set in as I saw those alien black eyes. Eyes that showed he was losing control to his demon side. Memories of nearly being drained completely by Rosier sent in. The intense pain. The helplessness.

Swallowing a scream and regaining my balance I didn't hesitate. I ran as fast as I could. We'd landed in an open field with a wooden section not far off. Ignoring the protests of my bare feet against the unforgiving ground I ran. Thankful for all the extra laps Pritkin had been making me run and praying he wasn't following me.

To afraid to look behind me I kept running until I realized this looked familiar. A half smile spread across my lips when the sight of a familiar two story farmhouse. Pritkin had gotten us to Jonas. Or close enough away. I slowed my pace as I neared the door. Panting I yelled out for Jonas. It hadn't been long since our training session ended and I wasn't sure where exactly he spent his time when he wasn't here.

"He's gone." The sudden voice made me scream and lose my footing. Two strong hands flew out to steady me before I fell. Rosier. No. Not Rosier. Pritkin. Shaking on the inside I looked into the eyes relieved to find a healthy ring of green. My heart still thumping in my chest as Pritkin led us inside.

"Ok. What the hell is going on? How are you-" I couldn't find a good way to end that sentence. Pritkin and his father could easily pass as twins not father and son. But the clothes he was wearing, the black pants and leather jacket were defiantly Rosier's. Even the hair wasn't Pritkin's unmanageable style, it was slicked back and tamed.

Without saying a word Pritkin pull something from his jean pocket. Something small and very familiar. It hadn't been all the long ago he'd confiscated it from my possession. Apparently Japanese gods of luck aren't toys to be messed with, trusted, or used, but demons as were all djinn. Or so went the very short version of a very long lecture.

"Daikoku?" I whispered. Pritkin just nodded and I waited for him to continue.

"I don't know how Rosier got this," Pritkin pulled the medallion from under his shirt. "But he had already invoked in and they only way I could see getting it from him was using Daikoku." Pritkin looked disgusted as he lowered himself into a kitchen chair.

I was almost amused. The last time we'd been here together was because I'd used Daikoku. We'd switched bodies and I was summoned by Jonas. Pritkin hadn't liked sharing his body. Neither did I. But he looked even less comfortable in Rosier's skin than mine. At least this time he still had all the correct anatomy.

"I was getting ready to go to the training salle when Rosier attacked. He knocked me out with a spell right after we switched bodies. When I woke up I tried getting as far from Dante's so when you returned from training with Jonas you would shift to me and be out of Rosier's reach." Pritkin still looked pale. And tired. My stomach felt queasy. He could just as easily be lying. He really could be Rosier.

"And how exactly do I know that you're telling me the truth?" I asked tense knowing that now I was even worse off. In another Country. In the middle of nowhere and if I couldn't shift away from him I was close enough to defenseless.

"If I was Rosier I would have killed you by now." Pritkin retorted.

"Unless you wanted something else." I shot back really not liking where this was going.

"Like what exactly?" The stubborn look set across his features made me want to smack him. A feeling Pritkin often invoked from me.

"You weren't waiting for me in my hotel room?" I asked with closed eyes.

"No the last time I saw you was when he shifted away from Augustine's shop. And by the way I still haven't forgiven you for shaving my legs." His voice was grim.

"Well Rosier had plenty of time to kill me then and didn't." I said. Oh god. I'd made out with Pritkin's dad. Again. I felt sick. I opened my eyes to find Pritkin's face red. I felt my own cheeks burn.


	6. Confusion

**AN: Thank you for everyone that's been following my story! I apologize for such a delay in posting I had some personal matters to attend to, but am back on track. This chapter is a little light, but still important. I'll be adding another within the week. **

"What are you saying Cassie?" Pritkin's tone was tight as he stared at me with green eyes and eye that just didn't fit him right. I suddenly found my hands very interesting to look at. I did not want to tell Pritkin that I'd made out with his dad. I so did not want to tell him Mircea caught us in a very compromising position.

"Miss Palmer?" The clipped British accent wasn't the only thing that showed his increasing agitation. His face was beginning to turn a purplish red.

"Um, when I shifted back from training with Jonas I thought you were waiting in my to make me train." I sighed hoping that for once Pritkin would let me be evasive. "Which is exactly why we need to go back. We can't leave Rosier with Mircea." To my surprise Pritkin nodded. He never agreed with me that easy.

"Right now you need rest and I want a shower." Without saying anything else Pritkin got up and left me sitting alone at the kitchen table.

Thinking about everything just made a knot form in my stomach. The Pritkin that had been in my hotel room was a very convincing Pritkin. He'd said what exactly? I thought back to the brief conversation before the make out session that Mircea interrupted. Rosier hadn't said anything specific.

He had thanked me for saving his life. I had just assumed it was for letting him use my power, my life force to heal a wound I'd caused. But it wasn't specific. It could have been Rosier then. My stomach knotted even more. But then couldn't it be Rosier now? I didn't think so. But I had to be sure. I needed to be sure.

Leaving my cup on the table I walked upstairs. Sounds of the shower were coming from the room Pritkin occupied last time we stayed here. Trying to work up the nerve to go in I found myself unsure of what I wanted to know. I wanted this to be the real Pritkin. I didn't want to be leashed the his homicidal father. But part of me wanted the Pritkin I'd kissed in my hotel room to be real.

"Cassie!" Billy's voice made me jump. "What have you stirred up now? I was only gone a few hours and all of Dante's is buzzing." I took a deep breath to steady my heart beat. I never made Billy follow along with Jonas's training. I felt guilty that I'd forgotten about him.

"Do you think I could have a draw? It took all I had to get to you." Billy pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead and I shook my head.

"Let's out outside." Normal Pritkin had excellent hearing and he was only part succubus. I didn't want to take any chances on anything being overheard now. Billy and I sat in the dark on the bench Pritkin and I had after I'd learned the truth about my father. His understanding then formed a pain in my chest to think of now.

"Not too much." I put my hand up to cut him off. "I know, but I honestly don't know what kind of trouble I'm in or how to get out of it. I may need all the power I can get." I waited for the slow drawl to be over. Billy looked happier and better but defiantly not completely satisfied. "Tell me everything you know."

"I was roaming around the casinos." Not too surprising given Billy's history. "When I came back to the room. I couldn't find you. Mircea was about ready to rip the Mage's head off. Everyone was in a state and you were no where to be found."

"You mean Pritkin? Mircea was ready to kill Pritkin? The real Pritkin?" I knew I sounded dumb and Billy's expression just confirmed it.

"It's not like there are a lot of Pritkin's running around-" Billy stopped in midsentence to gape at her. "Do you mean Rossier?" I just shook my head.

"It looked like the mage and sounded like the mage." Billy thought for a second. "My momma always said if it walked like a duck and talked like a duck it was a duck." I closed my eyes trying to ward off the impending migraine.

"I hope your wrong Billy." I groaned. I was tired and aching. And more confused than ever. "Because if Pritkin's at Dante's then I'm here with Rossier." Billy gasped. "I need you to spy and figure out anything you can."

"Cass maybe you should just shift somewhere." Billy hovered just above my head doing a ghost version of pacing.

"I can't. He has a medallion like Jonas. I can't shift away from him until he lets me." And boy did I not like that at all. What good was being Pythia if people could contain you so easily.

"Where is Jonas?" Billy asked sounding reluctant to spend the energy he'd just gained.

"At MAGIC." I started to shake my foot nervously. I needed a plan.

"Why don't you just have Jonas use his medallion to summon you." I thought for a second.

"Because I have no idea of knowing if that will work. Because if it is Pritkin up there then I can't just abandon my partner." Because I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Something in my was convinced I was with Pritkin, but I still had a nagging at the back of my mind.


	7. Nightmares

After Billy left I found my way to the bedroom I'd occupied once before. Laying there staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep still thinking about Pritkin and Rosier. Wondering if I should trust my gut and feeling more alone that I had in a long time. I'd gotten too close to Pritkin too quick. I couldn't stand doubting him.

My dreams were filled with nightmares of Pritkin's handsome face dripping and oozing. Turning into something evil as I felt my life being ripped away from me. It wasn't the first time I'd had the nightmares. Rosier had left his impression on my subconscious along with all the other terrifying events that made up my life.

I wasn't sure what brought me out of my restless sleep. My breath was coming in swallow gasps as my heart beat so hard it hurt. Not the first time I'd had nightmares. I closed my eyes trying to sooth myself when I felt it. Someone else in the room. My heart stopped beating fast to skip a beat or two as I held my breath. It was just the slightest, tiniest noise of material rubbing together as if the breeze was blowing the curtains. But the windows were closed.

Willing myself to open my eyes I found myself face to face with familiar green eyes full of menace and a snarling smiling that was stretched over thing dripping lips. I gasped air into my lungs and started screaming.

It was my screaming that woke me up. It was Pritkin kicking down the bedroom door that made me jump high enough to fall on the floor. Curling into a ball with my knees tucked into my chest trying to steady my breath. I heard the shuffle of Pritkin's feet as he surveyed the room for danger.

I didn't realize I was shaking until warm arms closed around me pulling me up and onto the bed. I squeezed my eyes closed. I would not let another Pritkin see me cry. It was bad enough that Rosier had seen me and comforted me. I didn't want to repeat the performance.

"It's ok Cassie." Pritkin's voice was just a whisper as he stroked my hair. I nuzzled closer to his chest.

"Are you really Pritkin?" My voice squeaked like a little girl. The chest under me chuckled.

"Yes. Though I would have my doubts about the soundness of your approach to finding the correct answer." It sounded like Pritkin.

"I do." And the truth of those words were almost too heavy for me to bear. I depended on Pritkin for so much not being sure I had him was almost more than I could take.

"Jonas was in love with Agnes." The words slipped out of my mouth before I realized I'd thought them.

"Very much. Some say it clouded his judgment." Pritkin's voice seemed tight.

At some point we fell asleep. I wasn't even sure that our brief conversation had been in my own mind or not when I woke up from a dreamless sleep still wrapped in Pritkin's arms. Only now did I realize that Pritkin slept naked. Which considering his opposition to underwear made sense.

"I'm glad your awake." If I hadn't seen Billy before he spoke it would have scared the crappy out of me. I glanced at Pritkin who looked happy and relaxed sleeping next to me. "I'm not even going to ask. But this is the scoop. The other Pritkin has everyone convinced that Rosier has kidnapped you somehow. Mircea called all his vamps in and Jonas is calling in Mages to stage a rescue."

I closed my eyes. That didn't said too bad. All I had to do was convince them all that I was safe and not kidnapped by Rosier. Which I seriously doubted.

"But that's not the tricky part. They are all convinced that Rosier has you under a love spell." I sighed. Its never easy, but that just seems to tacky and simple to be a Demon Lord's plan. Perhaps Rosier didn't think well on his feet.

"Is that all?" I whispered not wanting to wake Pritkin up. I still remembered the state his body liked to wake up in and wasn't ready for that yet. Especially with a witness in the room.

"I'm pretty sure your getting cozy with the real Pritkin." I nodded waiting for him to go on. "I could be wrong, but the one is interacting too well with the vampires. The real mage is never at easy around anything that isn't fully human and most of the time he isn't relaxed then either."

"Thanks Billy." I whispered again and felt Pritkin stir at my side.

"I'll leave you two alone. But try to save some energy for me." Billy disappeared before I could shot anything back.

Laying next to Pritkin with his arms still wrapped around me I felt safe. And loved. I felt my heart beat pick up again. Part of me knew I needed to sort out my feelings for Pritkin, but the rest wasn't ready to face it. Their was too much fear there. Fear of losing him one way or another. Or fear that Pritkin's thinking he wasn't worth loving made him not open to loving someone else.

That couldn't be right. I'd seen his reaction when Mac had died in Fae. Pritkin cared for him. They had been friends and Pritkin was not the kind to have many friends. Pritkin also cared for Jonas. And he'd married once. So it wasn't the fear that Pritkin couldn't love. It was that he couldn't love me.

I couldn't keep myself from thinking about Mircea's reaction to my line of thinking. He was already not one of Pritkin's fans. With Mircea I felt owned. Like a pawn to be had for power and moved around as he saw fight. With Pritkin I felt bold and daring and brave. But he'd also pledged service to me as a member of the silver circle as a mage bound to serve the Pythia.

"What are you thinking about?" Pritkin's voice broke into my inner debate and I felt color raise in my cheeks.

"The mess I've gotten into this time." I said making absolutely no effort to move. Laying here I felt at peace like I hadn't for a long time. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. How did you sleep?" I noticed Pritkin made no effort to move either.

"Good. You?" Was I having pillow talk with Pritkin? Maybe hell froze over? Maybe that is why Rosier is in Vegas.

"Good. No more nightmares then?" I signed and put my head on his chest to listen to his heart.

"No. I'm embarrassed for waking you up last night. Thank you for staying with me." I wanted to look into his eyes but was afraid of what I'd find there.

"It's my duty to protect you Miss Palmer. Even if only a nightmare." Pritkin shifted his arms around me. The use of _Miss Palmer_ was not lost on me and I suddenly started laughing.

"Do you know you used to only call me Miss Palmer back when you wanted to kill me?" It wasn't funny, but then again it truly was. It was only months again that Pritkin had tried to kill me and thought I was a demon. Now we were cuddling.

"I'm glad you find that funny-Cassie." Pritkin's tone was clipped by anger or annoyance it was hard to tell. Knowing Pritkin it'd be both. When I finally looked into Pritkin's face I wasn't sure what I saw in his green eyes. Lust, longing, disgust? I don't think Pritkin knew either.

"It is funny Pritkin. If you'd let go of the bug in your ass you'd see it to." My voice was still caught up with the tone of my laughter which only intensified by the look on his face. Pritkin was stunned. His jaw dropped in a clear sign of him not believing what I'd just said. Just when I thought maybe I'd actually hurt his feelings his lips twisted into one of Pritkin's rare smiles.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy?" Pritkin asked and I swore for just a moment a light flush crossed his face. I turned to hide my own grin.

"Pritkin you're not that modest. I've seen it all before. More than once." And the truth was I wanted to see it all again.


End file.
